Relationships
by TimeTot1997
Summary: One-Shot. Orihime and Ichigo discuss relationships and Orihime persists that he and Rukia are a perfect and obvious match. IchigoxOrihime pairing.


_**A/N:**_ If you do not like the plot or character plot, then don't read the fic.

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ _Orihime and Ichigo discuss relationships and Orihime persists that he and Rukia are a perfect and obvious match._

 ** _RATING: K+_**

 ** _WORDS: 705_**

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _All is owned by Kubo-sensei_

* * *

 _ **One-Shot:**_

 _ **Relationships.**_

* * *

Ichigo and Orihime sat down at the top of the school roof alone, letting the cool breeze ruffle their orange hair as they had a rather normal conversation, apart from little blue men, wasabi and red-bean paste or Hollows. It was just a natural conversation about their jobs and manga when Orihime suddenly flipped the conversation over and asked: "Kurosaki-kun, do you like Kuchiki-san?" Her head cocked to one side so her long lustrous hair draped over her shoulder artfully, her ashen eyes penetrated his brown with her innocent gaze.

The water Ichigo had been sipping out was quickly distributed back out as a spray. "What?!" He exclaimed.

"Kuchiki-san, do you like her?"

"Well, Inoue-"

"If you do, then that would be a match made in heaven! I mean, it's so obvious that you two would like each other! You're so alike! I mean, you finish each other's sentences, you joke around all the time and it's as if she was made for you." Orihime clapped her hands, her eyes sparkling, in contrast to the empty void she felt inside her.

"Inoue, you know that Rukia is over 40 years older than me?" Ichigo asked, his expression befuddled.

"Age is just a number, Kurosaki-kun. True love is ageless." Orihime sighed.

"Inoue-"

"And still," Orihime cut Ichigo off, his eye twitching as he began to grow irritated. "You and Kuchiki-san have an amazing history! You both saved each-other from such power-greedy opponents. You spend so much time together that it's almost impossible to not see you two together, and don't forget Kurosaki-kun, that you went all the way to the Soul Society to save her."

"That's because-"

"And still, you know that-"

" _INOUE!"_ Ichigo roared; his face red.

Orihime stopped instantly, looking at the orange-haired time bomb

"I don't like Rukia like that. We're more like siblings than we are a couple. I may have gone to the Soul Society for her but she's been a thorn in my side about it ever since. She just annoys me to no end, just like a sister should." Ichigo took a deep breath and looked at Orihime's confused face. "I went further for you, you know?"

"Hmm?" Orihime's eyes refocused and looked straight at Ichigo. "Sorry, what did you say, Kurosaki-kun?"

"I said, I went further for you. Sure I faced the Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads, but I went all the way to Hueco Mundo, to face Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen and the Espada just to get you back, no matter how much I wanted to defeat Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, you were my priority. With anything, I always want you to be safe." Ichigo looked at her with tender brown eyes.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you trying to tell me something?" Orihime turned her entire body to face Ichigo, having her full attention.

Ichigo blushed and quickly looked away, his cheeks becoming redder by the second. "Uhh. . . you're a. . . very. . . . . .good friend. . . . a very, very good friend. . . Inoue. . ." He stuttered, sneaking small glances at her.

Orihime let her head drop and her hair created a veil around her face, hiding her smile. _'That's just Kurosaki-kun's way of sharing his feelings.'_

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. For everything you've done. I feel the same way." Orihime lifted her head to reveal a glowing smile.

Ichigo stared at her stunned before his face relaxed into a large smile, running his hand through his unruly hair, chuckling softly before reaching over and taking her small, delicate hand in his strong, large one.

Both of the teenagers faces were stained pink and peeking through the slightly opened door to the rooftop was Rukia and Renji.

"Well, it's about time!" Both exclaimed quietly, looking at each other with warm smiles on their faces.


End file.
